The present disclosure relates generally to cloud computing, and more particularly to systems and methods of tracking and verifying records of system change events in a distributed network system providing cloud services.
It is useful, for a variety of reasons, to track system resource usage, system status, and system object states. Some distributed network systems generate periodic system status messages. For example, a system may generate a daily object state notification based upon an object state, which may change from time to time in a given day. In such an example, the system object may be a Virtual Machine (VM) which is built using distributed network resources such as storage drives, memory, and processing bandwidth, and communication bandwidth. It may be useful to track the state of the VM for billing purposes, system resource management, orphan control, etc.
There is currently no means for verifying the accuracy of system state notifications, which can lead to billing errors, system resource mismanagement, and other undesirable errors. System state tracking notifications may be inaccurate for various reasons, including missed system update notifications, errors or faults during system setup or system update, or glitches in system state tracking facilities. These faults can lead to costly billing or system resource management errors. Additionally, it may be very difficult to trace the source of the error.